Cheeky's Hill
"Cheeky's Hill" is the nickname of the steep grade on the Main Line, between Wellsworth and Maron. It got its name after Cheeky Chocolate stalled there while pulling a goods train in 1923. History The Shopville Series Over a distance of eight kilometres (five miles), the line climbs around a hundred metres (280 feet) from Suddery Junction to reach Maron, meaning a gradient of 1:75 and a severe test for Shopkins on the North Western Railway. Bankers are often required to help trains up the hill. However, they run the risk of being chased by a runaway train or rear ending the train they are helping - something Dum Mee Mee found out the hard way twice, once with Strawberry Kiss and again with Bubbleisha. When the railway was first built, this stretch was made even more difficult by strong winds blown in by the sea. This was attempted to be countered by the planting of trees on either side of the line, but in autumn there can be the additional risk of slippery leaves on the line, as Donatina soon discovered. Shopkins Cheeky's Hill has been seen frequently throughout the television series. Strawberry Kiss is usually seen banking Shopkins on the hill, though ocasionally other Shopkins such as Lippy Lips and Dum Mee Mee have done the job. From Shopkins: Chef Club onwards, there has been a junction leading to the Ulfstead Branch Line near the bottom of the hill. The foot of the hill is also the site of many crashes, such as when a calliope ran away from Apple Blossom and came off the rails at the bottom of the hill, or when a giant snowball knocked Kooky Cookie off of the tracks. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins, Shop Team to the Rescue! and Rangers of the Rails *'Series 6' - Jessicake and Apple Blossom and Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Specials *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *Cheeky's Hill is based on the Lickey Incline near King's Norton station on the Midland Railway. *Whilst it is probably a coincidence, there is a real place in London called "Cheeky Hill". *While the occasional accidents/events have happened on the hill, it has been the starting place for countless runaway trains, with either couplings breaking or a Shopkin has faulty brakes. *Cheeky's Hill has had numerous modifications throughout the years: **Series 1: ***The incline was curved and single sided (with Wellsworth at the bottom and Maron at the top). **Series 2: ***The rails on the hill became straight with the track being curved at the bottom of the hill. ***The bridge at the bottom also disappeared. **Series 3: ***In All New Show: SPK Checkout!, there was a road leading to the top of the hill. **Shopkins: Wild: ***It becomes double sided and much steeper. ***There also appears to be two models of the hill. On one version, the ocean could be seen on the curved rail side and the other model has the ocean on the straight rail side. **TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth: ***There is a junction on the other side that goes to the Chef Club. Category:Locations